


Peste

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [20]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Peste

Libérer ses chakras est une épreuve difficile. Il faut savoir pardonner et accepter beaucoup de chose, dont les défauts qui font ce que nous sommes. Il est souvent plus facile de pardonner les autres que de se pardonner soit même, accepter que l’on ait commis des erreurs et que nous ne pouvons rien faire contre cela. Mais le plus dur est encore d’oublier et de se détacher du monde actuel afin d’atteindre un stade de paix spirituel assez élevé. C’est nécessaire pour que Aang puisse entrer et sortir comme il le souhaite de l’état d’avatar, ainsi que pour gardée le contrôle de son corps pendant cette phase. Sauf que Aang ne pouvais pas. Il n’acceptait pas. Il n’arrivait pas à tout oublier. Car il fait laisser partir tout ce qui le retient sur Terre, dans le monde réel. Il était incapable de l’oublier elle. Elle fait partie intégrante de sa vie depuis peu cependant elle a pris une des places les plus importantes qu’il soit. Elle lui a emprunter son cœur et il se refuse de le lui reprendre. Il ne peut supporter l’idée de devoir la laisser derrière. C’était juste impossible. Alors, quand le danger arriva et qu’elle l’appela au secours, même à des milliers de kilomètres de distance, même si Aang était en train d’apprendre à tout abandonner, il courut à sa rescousse. Il préfère oubliée l’idée de contrôler l’état d’Avatar plutôt que d’oublier celle à qui il doit sa raison de vivre. À l’avenir, il fuira comme la peste tout ceux qui souhaiterons l’éloigner d’elle.


End file.
